The present disclosure generally relates to the collection, handling, and/or disposal of items. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the collection, handling, and/or disposal of thin strips of material such as reagent test strips.
The detection of a wide range of analytes present in bodily fluid is necessary for the detection, management, and treatment of many different medical conditions. The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnosis and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, certain diabetic individuals require frequent testing of their blood glucose levels to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, medication, such as insulin medication, should be administered.
Traditionally, the detection of analytes in a body fluid, such as blood, saliva, or urine, was performed in a laboratory by trained technicians. Increasingly, however, fluid analyte systems that provide for rapid and point-of-care testing are being used. These fluid analyte systems allow for testing at a patient's bedside without requiring a time consuming and costly laboratory analysis.
Often, these fluid analyte systems utilize test strips that provide an indication of the presence and/or concentration of particular substance within the body fluid being analyzed. The test strips are often thin strips of material, such as paper or plastic, which include one or more pads that are impregnated with a reagent. A reagent is a substance that has a chemical reaction when exposed to a given substance. When the test strip comes in contact with a body fluid, the test strip absorbs the body fluid and if a given substance is present in the body fluid, the reagent reacts with the substance. The reaction of the reagent upon contact with the body fluid provides an indication of the presence and/or concentration of particular substance.
Since used test strips have been exposed to potentially dangerous bodily fluids, proper handling and disposal to minimize the likelihood of unprotected exposure are desirable. A continuing need exists for devices that facilitate sanitary handling and disposal of used test strips.